Through a Sea of Stars, I'll Follow You
by Shido
Summary: An Au and x-over( Tenchi Muyo!). Yoji's a space cop, Aya's a bounty hunter, Ken's the son of an earth scientist, Omi and Sculdig are Space Pirates? See what happens to them in this universe of chaos and war. Yaoi warning


Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me, the of this fic was influenced by Tenchi Muyo!, and some of it's characters( Tsunami, Tokimi, Washuu, Mihoshi, Kiyone and other members of the Galaxy Police will show up), they don't belong to me either, but the plot for the most part is mine.  
  
Notes: Yes I should be working on Wahl, But I several ideas flouting around my head at the moment so please bare with me. This is very a AU for WK, and it's kinda a cross-over with TM!, but not really.  
  
Through a Sea of Stars, I'll Follow you. Chapter one: The Start of Grand Adventure  
  
Hidaka Ken sighed as packed his things into his bag.  
  
" Ken are you ready?" his mother called.  
  
" Yes Okasan," he called back as he closed the suitcase and walked out the room, giving it a final look, /I might never see this place again, hell I might not even see Earth again. /  
  
His gaze fell upon a picture of himself and another sixteen-year-old. /Kase... I'll never see you again either. I was hoping that you would talk to me again, at least say good bye before I leave, but.../ He sighed again, walking over to pick up the picture and putting it in his suitcase before departing from the room. Trying not to let the memories of his and Kase's last meeting a month ago.  
  
" Ken," his mother said softly as he bumped into her, " What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing," he said, not looking her in the eyes. His mother wasn't convinced.  
  
" Ken, this has something to do with Kase doesn't it?" Ken didn't reply, but her motherly instincts told that was the problem.  
  
" He still hasn't talked to you has he?"  
  
Ken shook his head.  
  
Sighing, Mrs. Hidaka took her son into her arms, " If he's still upset that your father got the job instead of his, then he didn't deserve your love." Ken looked up to his mother, " Come on, your father's waiting, I got to make sure your sister's ready,"  
  
Ken watched his mother go, before walking out the front door.  
" Are you sure you disabled all the securities systems." Asked Schuldig, as he toyed with a lock of red hair.  
  
" Clam down Schu," said Omi sounding annoyed as the two of them traveled down the stairs of the Intergalactic Bank. " I disabled the security system, and all seven backups."  
  
" I have another question," Schuldig began, " Not that I don't mind, but what's with the sexy number you wearing?"  
  
Omi looked down at himself, he was wearing a light blue lose long-sleeve shirt that exposed his midriff and shoulders, over that was a tight black leather tank top that was shorter then the shirt. He also had a pair of tight black leather shorts that were rather short. And black boots that came a quarter way up his knee. " Well I just wanted to look good in case we were seen by a security guard. Or if the news got here and got a picture of us." He smiled sweetly at his partner in crime.  
  
" Well, you seceded in looking sexy, that's for sure."  
  
They continued in their journey to the main vault of the bank, " Here it is," said Omi as they came upon a pair of giant doors."  
  
" Do they really need such big doors? I mean, who can open that?"  
  
" The doors are opened by computer," Omi answered, " You can break the combination on the door, but you can't open it unless you know the password for the system. Fortunately for us I can just hack into it." Omi sat down in front of the terminal on the wall next to the doors. Opening the small case he was carrying and pulling out the equipment he needed for net diving. Putting on the visor, the gloves, arm-guards, shin-guards, and some sock like thins with toes. The gloves and socks were black, everything else was a silver color, and had several cords connected to them. Hooking up each cord into the slot needed he pushed a button on the side of his visor. " All right, I'm going in."  
  
After a few minuets the doors opened silently, Schuldig whistled. " Way to go Chibi, I shouldn't have doubted you."  
  
" It's only natural," said Omi as he pulled of his net diving things. " I'm a newbe to the business, you hired me with no references whatsoever."  
  
" I hired you because you where cute and acted way too innocent, plus you hacked into my system, almost no cam hack into my old partner's system."  
  
" What happened to him anyway?"  
  
" She quit. Met some guy and wanted raise a family with him." Schuldig said, " I was sorry to see her go, she was a good friend, but I'm glad that she found happiness.  
  
" Anyways we need to get busy if we're going to prove ourselves the greatest thieves in this galaxy."  
  
" Yes." Omi said as they walked into the vault.  
  
" Hey look at this!" Schuldig called from the other side of the room.  
  
" What is it?" Omi asked curiously.  
  
" Look," Schuldig pointed to an old statue of a woman and a tree. The woman had long hair that was tied in a braid. She had a sword and a shield, she held the sword above her head, pointing towards the heavens, and her large shield was covering a good portion of her body.  
  
" Tsunami, Goddess of life," Omi breathed, " I KNEW the royal family put it's most heirloom of world, dissipate all their claims that they didn't."  
  
" What,"  
  
"Tsunami, she's the Takatorian deity of Life and queen of the heavens, she created the other gods and goddesses out the ten holy elements of fire, ice, wind, thunder, metal, water, earth, wood, light, and darkness, and appointed them virtues and other things that the ruled over. You can see their symbols on her shield. See?" he pointed them out.  
  
" What's the tree represent?"  
  
" Life, Tsunami was born from the most beautiful blossom upon the Tree of Life."  
  
Schuldig looked curiously over his partner, " How do you know so much about the Takatorian mythology? No ones out side of the empire isn't supposed to know."  
  
" I was born on Takatori. My family was a noble one until the Royal family thought we were planing a coup. They killed my entire family, or that's what my adoptive parents said."  
  
" I didn't here about the executions. The network that outlaws and pirates set up usually know everything that goes on in this and the Andrea Galaxy."  
  
" The Takatori Empire keeps out criminal agents and news casters out of their part of space," Omi said, " They don't the outside to know what's happening."  
  
" So you're the first Takatorian outlaw huh?" Schuldig asked the teenager.  
  
Omi grinned up at the red head. " Yup, Takatorians pride themselves on being the most law abiding of races. I guess it's kinda true, there's no pirates in our systems, and very, very few hackers. So I'm the first Takatorian to steal anything." He turned to the statue, " Can we steal this? It would be so perfect."  
  
Schuldig smiled, " Why not, we would be known forever as heroes to thieves, the first ones to ever take anything from the Takatorian royal family. Kaiser Reiji and the crown princes would be shitting bricks for hundreds of years."  
  
" It's also the most holy thing that Takatori has to offer."  
  
" Let's clean out the money then get the statue, OK Chibi,"  
  
" OK with me."  
Ken sighed as he listened to the soccer game on the radio, It was the world cup tournament of 2157, he and his father had gone to see it when he was six. His father even got the recording of the radio coverage for him because he had said he also wanted to remember always. The CD finished and he turned of the player. He turned to look outside the window as stars passed by. It would take a month to get to Pluto and where his family and other families of scientists would live and work until....well maybe till they died. But Ken's father had said once Ken turned 18 he could go back to earth. That was two years away so for the next two years he had to deal with living on space station on the edge of the Sol System with probably no one his age, or interests. But he mused it would be pretty interesting living on the edge of their society. / Who knows,/ he thought, / we could meet some aliens./  
  
" Ken," called his older sister, Juri," Ken, it's dinner time." The seventeen-year-old blue haired girl walked into his part of their cabin. Her eyes fell upon a picture in the corner, half hidden by shadows, " What's this?" she reached over and saw the picture of Ken and Kase, both in their high school soccer uniforms, Kase's arm was around Ken's waist as Ken sat on a stone wall and he stood. " Ken what are you doing with this picture. I thought you were over that asshole."  
  
Ken gave her a glare, " It's none of your business."  
  
" Yes it is. Ken-"  
  
" No it's not, and don't call him an asshole, 'cause he's not."  
  
" Then why didn't he talk to you for the last month? Why did he dump you the moment you said Otousan got the job and he told you that his father didn't, that he didn't want to talk to you again because you took his chance to do whatever he wanted to do out here. Why did he get another boyfriend two days after dumping you, and paraded him around during your last soccer match, just to rub it in your face? I can give so many other reasons why he's an ass."  
  
" You never liked him to begin with," Ken accused. " You're just using this as an excuse to say, ' big sister always knows best'!"  
  
" Ken, listen to yourself. You sound like an eight year old!" Juri yelled, " You knew that he was an asshole before you went out with him, but you were so head over heels for him that you ignored it! Ken you said yourself that all he wanted you was sex!"  
  
" I said that only because I was hurting!" Ken all but screamed, " Once he realizes that he still loves me he'll send an e-mail I'm sure, what he and I had was special."  
  
" Ken..." Juri said softly.  
  
" Shut up! Since was it your job to keep tabs on my love life." Ken screamed before he collapsed into tears.  
  
" Ken I just want to see that you're happy, that's all I want. And you're not happy." She place a hand on her brother's back, " Look if he does-mail you and says he's sorry I'll take back every thing I said. OK?" Ken mumbled an affirmative, "Do you want something to eat?" A head shake. " OK come to dinner when you're ready."  
  
Upon leaving the room she bumped into their father. " Otousan, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I heard you two screaming at each other and came to stop you but..." he trailed off.  
  
" How much did you hear?"  
  
" Enough to finally understand what's been wrong." He sighed, " Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
" He was scared that you would hate him, you know with Obasan always saying that gays were immoral."  
  
Mr. Hidaka shook his head. " I couldn't hate him, either of you. You two are the best things of my life. Does Okasan know?"  
  
" She and I walked in on them while they were making out in his room," she smiled softly, " It was the most awkward moment of my life."  
  
" I can imagine. Come on let's go get dinner."  
" Hey Chibi look!" Schuldig called " We're on the news, headline news in fact!"  
  
" Are we?" Omi came down stairs, wearing a long green nightshirt rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
" Yeah, look!"  
  
" In top news today, the Intergalactic Bank was robbed last night," said the announcer as the screen changed from him to the Intergalactic Bank, " The robbers took everything with little difficulty. Disabling all of the security programs and backups."  
  
The screen changed again, this time to the Marshal of the Galaxy Police. " This is serious," he said, " We are dealing with a master hacker, one who has net-diving capabilities."  
  
The announcer's voice masked the marshal's for a moment, " As we all know very few people can Net Dive. People who can Net Dive are some of the most intelligent people in the galaxy, and only six known people can do it. All of them, however were at the scientist convention at the Royal Science Academy, Professor Washuu, one of those six, comments."  
  
The screen changed from the Marshall to a petite woman with bright pink hair, she looked to be around thirteen years old. " I for one am very impressed," she said, " I'm also very amused. I've been telling the Bank for years that until they put up defenses against Net Divers I would never put my money in that bank, I even told them I would be happy to install the software for free, but they turned me down."  
  
A reporter from off screen raised a question, " Do have any idea who this could be?"  
  
" Well," Washuu began, " no, I don't. But I can help the GP figure out who did it. First thing you've got to know, and it's pretty much a given, is that they are extremely rare. So finding this guy won't be easy. And he or she's probably young, around fourteen or fifteen standard years old. And a Net Diver's brain waves are different from normal people's. That's how there going to catch the person who did this. I will be helping the Police in this investigation."  
  
The announcer came back on screen, " While the thieves shut down the internal security system, they forgot the external. So we have this;" a picture of Omi and Schuldig standing side by side, only Schuldig's face was entirely visible, but you could see a little bit of Omi's, but he looked more like a girl then a boy. " The culprits are Schuldig and someone new. Schuldig is wanted through out the galaxy and is on the most wanted list."  
  
He rambled on for a bit, as Schuldig smiled, " That's a good picture of me, ne?"  
  
" Yes, very sexy," Omi purred as he climbed into Schuldig's lap. The yawned and used his shoulder as a pillow.  
  
" In addition on taking the money," said the announcer said, " Schuldig and his partner also took the priceless ' Warrior Tsunami' one of the Takatori Empire's holiest relic. The Kaiser, Takatori Reiji, has announced that the thieves will be taken by the Royal Navy and executed on Planet Takatori for this crime. While Galaxy Police is against this, mostly because Schuldig's partner is believed to be a minor, they are willing to have the help from the fleet, but this doesn't sit will with the empire. At this moment it seems to be a race between the Royal Fleet and The Galaxy Police on who catches them first."  
  
Schuldig and Omi stared at each other. " Oh shit." Schuldig said.  
  
" That's not good. Knowing the Empire they've got bounty hunters already out for us," said Omi, " for the most part it's who would we rather be caught by. The Empire and be executed with a horrible death or be caught by the GP and you be put in prison for life or sent through rehab, and me go through rehab and given and under the table job and help them find out the dirty secrets of people."  
  
" I'd rather not be caught at all, but since bounty hunters travel in the same circles we do," he paused, weighing his options, " We need to run for it."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" The middle of now where. Get stuff packed now, we're going on a long, long trip."  
  
Four Earth months/Two Standard Galactic months later  
  
Ken sighed into his jello, /It's been three months since we got here, and Kase still hasn't contacted me. / He took a bite out of the blue gelatin and swallowed, feeling it go down his throat with ease. /Maybe Oneechan was right....No! I have to.../ But he never finished the thought because the alarm bells went off. " What's going on?" he turned to see a large sliver thing that sorta looked like a dragon or something, and it was coming towards the station at a high velocity. " Holy shit!" Ken yelled as people started screaming, and running as far as possible from the thing. But at the last moment it when it would have been too late to turn, it turned and crashed into Pluto.  
  
Ken ran towards the window, pressing his face to see what happened as two of the military personal placed on the station came into the room.  
  
" We need volunteers to check out the crash sight," one of them said. Since the room was mostly full of children between the ages of seven and fifteen no one moved.  
  
" I'll go," said Ken, not really know what motivated him, but might as well see what's there.  
  
" Good, any one else?" No one. But the guard didn't press it. " Come with me."  
  
Thirty minuets later Ken, the two soldiers, and three scientists, including Mr. Hidaka, were on their way to the crash site.  
  
" This is defiantly alien." Said one of the scientists over the intercom in each of the skintight vac suits. " You could tell that since it came from beyond our system."  
  
" We'll let's if they're the friendly type," said a soldier, as reached what seemed to be the doorway, only to have it opened from the inside. Where the came across a small blonde, blue eyed, human looking creature wearing some of the most reviling clothes Ken ever saw a boy wear.  
  
" Yewa," he said in a high pitched voice, blinking up at them with his large innocent eyes.  
  
" Um...Hello," said one of the soldiers, waving a little, " We're humans what are you?"  
  
"Like he's going to understand you!" one of the scientists hissed.  
  
" Takatoria," the blonde said pointing to himself, " Humans," he pointed at the six of them.  
  
" Looks like he does."  
  
" Do you understand us?" Mr. Hidaka, the blonde smiled and nodded. " Is it a translator chip?"  
  
The boy nodded and pointed to his head.  
  
" An implant at birth?"  
  
A shake no.  
  
" Injected into the blood stream?" Ken suggested.  
  
That got a nod.  
  
" Do you have any with you?" Asked the third scientist.  
  
The boy nodded and took out a needle, then made a gesture for them to come in.  
  
They followed the boy to what looked like the cockpit of the ship where a red head alien looked like he was swearing up a storm.  
  
" Schuldig, kato nomu shigetyu toh sah."  
  
" Nempt cort, nesmpete kewla," he said, it was a different language from what the blonde spoke, it reminded Ken of German, while the boy's reminded him of his native language of Japanese.  
  
The two conversed for awhile then the blonde turned to the away team, and advanced on them needle out. He paused, waiting for them to volunteer.  
  
" Oh, why not?" Ken asked, holding out his arm. The blonde boy smiled at him and proceeded to inject the thing into his blood stream. His head spun for awhile and then he felt fine.  
  
" Better?" asked the boy.  
  
" Yeah, that was weird though."  
  
" I don't remember the time I was injected so I can't say I feel your pain." He smiled at him, " I'm Omi."  
  
" Ken,"  
  
Omi got out another needle and moved on. Once everyone was done Schuldig and Omi took themselves to a corner and conversed in whispers.  
  
"What are they talking about?" asked one of the soldiers.  
  
No answered because the aliens walked over and sat down on the floor, motioning for them to do the same.  
  
" I'm Omi," Omi introduced himself to the rest of the group.  
  
" I'm Schuldig," said the redhead.  
  
The team introduced themselves then Mr. Hidaka raised the question that all the humans were thinking. " What are you doing here."  
  
Omi blinked " That was to the point."  
  
"Humans are usually straight to the point."  
  
" Great. Before I answer that, answer me this; is this your first encounter with people from outside your solar system?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Giving a sigh Omi answered, "This isn't going to sound good, but I prefer to tell the truth.  
  
" Schuldig and I are on the run. We're refugees."  
  
This announcement brought forth some sympathy.  
  
" I told you it wouldn't sound good." Said Omi apolitically, mistaking their reactions for those of mistrust, " I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be sorry. Were afraid that we wouldn't help you because you're refugees?" asked Mr. Hidaka.  
  
Omi nodded. " Not many cultures in our galaxy take well to refugees, not even the more advanced ones. If you go to a refugee camp you're usually put into high labor. So Schuldig and I thought it would be nice to find some remote planet in the middle of nowhere to do some mining, maybe some trading with pre-industrial civilizations, and use the stuff we get to get rich, and I could possibly get into the Royal Science Academy."  
  
" What are you running away from?" asked one of the soldiers.  
  
" There's a war between The Federal Galactic Alliance, and the Takatori Empire." Omi said, " I'm Takatorian so no one would liked to have me on their planet, and I could be killed during an anti-Takatori riot and no one would bat an eyelash."  
  
Mr. Hidaka had a look of shock on his face, " That's barbaric."  
  
Schuldig smirked at him, " That's the way the universe works, sorry to burst any ideas of meeting humble scientists who want to better the tomorrow of our galaxy."  
  
" There are some of those, but they're in the minority."  
  
There was silence for a while, as the humans digested this. Schuldig took this opportunity to talk in Omi's mind. ' I told you this would work. See the young one looks like he wants to help.'  
  
' I still think we should have told them the truth.' Omi said using the telepathic bound Schuldig set up between them.  
  
Schuldig laughed softly at that. ' Chibi, you're an outlaw now, the right thing isn't your concern anymore.'  
  
" So what do you want now?" Ken asked, getting over his shock first.  
  
" Would you be willing to give us a home for awhile, until our ship reproduces?" Omi asked, turning on his innocent helplessness charm, making all six humans take pity on him.  
  
" I don't see why not," said Mr. Hidaka.  
  
" Yay! Thank you!" Omi jumped up, looking more like a little kid then the greatest thief in the galaxy he that he was. " I'll go get the anti vacuum- shield, that way you can walk with out those helmets." He scampered off, as Schuldig eyed the humans, then followed him.  
  
" Don't think taking anything."  
  
" Why did agree to keep them?" asked the second soldier. " What ever they ran from might find it's way here.  
  
" Because the kid has the same ability my daughter has, the ability to be so cute and innocent that he can get away with just about anything." Said one of the scientists.  
That's it for now. What you think? Yes some of the characters are OOC (Omi mostly) but that wasn't bad for my first sci-fi. Anyways please R&R! Thank you!  
  
Preview:  
  
Ken: Now that aliens are living here things will never be the same. Everything seemed fine until three GP detectives show up, taking, me, Juri, Omi, Schuldig and a weird egg that Schuldig's been carrying around captive, but why? Then a giant battle ship comes and accuses Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Yoji of treason. What's going to happen next? Find Out in the next chapter: The Great Escape! See you then! 


End file.
